Episode 7: The New Beginning
by Henry Gale
Summary: A continuation to my fanfic titled Episode 6: The Wipeout... sorry to put this up so late!


------------------------------

Episode 7: The New Beginning

Part 1: A Message

------------------------------

Cohen Household, Kitchen, Tuesday, 7:00 A.M.:

(_Sandy is on the phone in the kitchen talking to Wayne. He is sitting down at the table with coffee and a bagel. The cream cheese is next to his plate, opened and with a knife in it already. Kirsten walks in._)

Sandy: (_enthusiastically_) That would be great!

Wayne: So then you'll come?

Sandy: Of course I'll come!

Wayne: Great. Bye. (_Wayne hangs up and then Sandy does. He starts spreading the cream cheese across his bagel, and Kirsten curiously questions him about what he has inmind for the company._)

Kirsten: Was that Wayne?

Sandy:Yeah. He called me to confirm that we are not selling the company. And he has some great ideas. He wants me to come to a meeting tonight at eight. (_He pauses. He looks at Kirsten, who is looking down, and sees her sighing. He understands why right away._) Listen. I know I've completely sabotaged the Newport Group, but if you want something to do, a job, we can find you one. Even if we completely remodel the company, you'll never be able to let go by working there. We **will **find you another job. (_Kirsten looks up and smiles. The phone then rings. Sandy picks up._) Hello?

Charlotte: Hello, Mr. Cohen.

Sandy: Charlotte! Please, call me Sandy. (_pauses_) Here's Kirsten. (_He hands the phone over to Kirsten.Sandy walks off to his room and picks up the phone there, listening in to the phone conversation between Charlotte and Kirsten._)

Kirsten: Hey Charlotte.

Charlotte: Hey. I was just wondering if you wanted to go for lunch to the Yacht Club?

Kirsten: Sure. What time do you have in mind?

Charlotte: Well, I was thinking around th---

Anonymous woman: Charlotte? Did you see my red bag?

Kirsten: Did I just hear Julie Cooper?

Charlotte: Julia who?

Kirsten: Never mind. I must have been hearing things. So what time did you say?

Charlotte: Three.

Kirsten: Alright. Bye. (_Kirsten hangs up the phone. The camera shifts to Sandy, who knew that voice on the phone. It was Julie Cooper. The camera then shifts to Charlotte's house. Charlotte is inside Julie's new room. There are many bags scattered across the floor, and Julie has her back towards Charlotte. She puts away pile of clothes in the empty closet. She then turns around and sees Charlotte standing in the doorway._)

Julie: Charlotte! Didn't see you there. I was just starting to unpack.

Charlotte: Need any help?

Julie: Oh, no. Don't bother, I can finish this myself.

Charlotte: Alright. I was thinking maybe we could go to the diner for breakfast.

Julie: Sure. That sounds like a great idea. (_pauses_) Charlotte, you have no idea how much this means to me. I just took a major fall and now you're helping me get my life back together. This is a new beginning for me, a chance to start fresh. I really appreciate you doing all this. (_Charlotte smiles._)

Charlotte: Please, don't even mention it. And Julie, in case you feel embarassed at all, no one needs to know about our arrangements. (_pauses_) Look, I'm gonna go out for a while, run a few errands. I'll come back in about an hour and pick you up?

Julie: Sure. (_Charlotte walks out of the room. She grabs her purse and then walks out of the house. Julie then begins to search for the phone. She looks all over, and then makes her way to Charlotte's room. She picks up the phone, and knocks down the answering maching next to it. She bends down to pcik it up, but as she does, the message plays and she stops._)

Answering Machine: You have 1 new message. (_She hears Dave's voice, although she never actually met him._)

Dave: Listen, Charlotte. Kirsten Cohen is slipping away from us. You're not gonna get her at this rate. I am giving you three days to exectue our plan or else we're done. (_sarcastically_) Have a nice day.

(_The message ends. Julie hold onto the phone in shock, confused. She knows that thjis is trouble for her, for Sandy, and for Kirsten. She sits there with the phone wondering what Charlotte is planning with this potential boyfriend of hers. Is she a con-artist? Maybe. But she can't put her finger on it just yet. _)

------------------------------

Theme Song Plays: "California"- Phantom Planet 

------------------------------

Harbor High School, Student Lounge, Tuesday, 8:30 A.M.:

(_Seth and Ryan are sitting across from each other on the couches, waiting for Summer to come back with coffee. She comes back and hands Seth a coffee and gives Ryan a nod._)

Summer: So, I never asked you guys. How was your night at Taylor's? Did anything interesting happen?

Seth: Well, that depends. We discovered that Nancy Townsend used to be a prostitute. Does that count?

Summer: Oh, my! No way. You have got to be kidding me. That is like totally disguisting!

Seth: Like mother, like daughter. Speaking of which, here comes our favorite dean of discipline. (_He waves at the dean as he aproaches.But he doesn't realize that the dean is about to walk right past him._) Okay. Where is he going?

Ryan: So, how was the beach?

Summer: It was good, um, ya know. It was fine. (_Ryan and her share a look._) Look, Ryan, I'm not saying anything is going on, but---

Ryan: I can't say I didn't see it coming.

Summer: Nothing happened.

Ryan: What do you give it, a week?

Summer: Ryan, she would never cheat on you.

Ryan: Oh, I trust her. It's him I don't trust.

------------------------------

Episode 7: The New Beginning

Part 2: Secrets

------------------------------

Newport Union High School, Senior Hallway, Tuesday, 8:00 P.M.:

(_Johnny and Marissa are at their lockers, not talking to each other. God knows where Chili is, but Casey is seen talking to a bunch of girls down the hall. Johnny breaks the siulence immediately._)

Johnny: Look, Marissa, about what happened at the beach---

Marissa: Johnny, I'm not gonna let that ruin our friendship. It was a mistake. But I just want you to know- I would never do something like that. Especially not to Ryan. (_Marissa turns her back to Johnny and starts walking, and Johnny follows._)

Johnny: Well, if you say you're not mad, why are you avoiding me?

Marissa: (_She turns back around and looks at him._) What about Casey? What is she gonna think?

Johnny: Look, I'm sorry---

Marissa: I know, you keep saying. Look, I'm not mad at you. It's just… it's complicated. (_She turns around again and walks to where she was headed before._)

Johnny: I'm sorry. (_He walks the other way and Casey whizzes right by him. He then follows her and notices that she too is avoiding him._) Casey!

Casey: I'm not talking to you.

Johnny: Can we please just talk?

Casey: (_She turns around and begins to scream._) What! What do you have to say?

Johnny: Look it was a stupid---

Casey: You think so?

Johnny: (_angrily_) Yeah, I do!

Casey: Because you seemed pretty excited when Marissa swang by last night.

Johnny: Come on, please don't be mad. She just came to see if I was okay after my wipeout.

Casey: Stop trying to get my pity, Johnny. I'm talking about what happened before you wiped out. Do you think know what I'm talking about, or is your memory gone too?

Johnny: We---

Casey: We? Who's we! This is far from being Marissa's fault! I'm not an idiot, Johnny! I saw what I saw! She backed away from you!

Johnny: Could you just be a little quieter!

Casey: (_She turns back around, like Marissa did, and walks away_.) Forget about it. I'm going.

------------------------------

Newport Bay Yacht Club, Tuesday, 8:25 A.M.:

(_Julie and Charlotte are sitting down, and appparently have been eating for a while, as there is a man with a check headed towards the table. Charlotte sees Dave and walks over. A man with a check aproaches Julie and puts it down on the table. He stands there and Julie begins to speak. Charlotte is still with Dave,oblivious to the chek that awaits her. _)

Julie: Oh, my friend was gonna get that. She just walked away… (_Julie starts digging through Charlotte's pocket book._) I don't know which one of these she wanted to use. (_She pulls out a card. We see it says: JENNIFER CONNER. Puzzled, Julie pulls out another. It says: MICHELLE SIMMONS. She looks up, suddenly realizing what this is all about. No dobut about it, Charlotte's after Kirsten.What should she do?_)

------------------------------

Townsend Household, Kitchen, Tuesday, 8:30 A.M.:

(_Taylor is at home and her mother is sitting in the kitchen crying._)

Taylor: Mom---

Nancy: Taylor, I know what you're thinking.

Taylor: I don't know, Mom. It was pretty embarassing for me and---

Nancy: My mother was sick. Lung cancer. My sister was on the streets---

Taylor: Look, mom. There's nothing to talk about. I've heard enough of your secrets. It's all in the past.

Nancy: So I would think. Karen's probably blabbering all around town about how Nancy Townsend used to be a prostitute.

Taylor: Whatever, Mom, I just---

Nancy: Honey, why aren't you in school. I'l be fine without you.

Taylor: (_stutters_) U-Um, yeah. I should, go. Bye Mom. (_She gets up and grabs her stuff and heads out the door. As she walks outside, she clears her throat. She's hiding something._)

------------------------------

Harbor High School, Senior Hallway, Tuesday, 9:00 A.M.:

(_Taylor and the Dean are seen talking in his office. The camera then shifts to Summer, staring into thew window. She is very upset. Seth then walks over._)

Seth: What's wrong? (_She continues to stare into the window and he looks, understanding._) Look, things are going so badly this year, and I get it. This whole thing with Trey turned all of our lives around. But right now we can't do anything.

Summer: I miss her so much.

Seth: I know.-

Summer: We have to do something. This whole thing is not fair. We don't--- She doesn't't deserve this.

Seth: I know. And it has everyone bummed out, but---

Summer: Cohen. We can't just stand here and wait for this to end---

Seth: What to end? It's not like we can just undo everything that happened! What do you even think the chances of things going back to normal are any---

Summer: That doesn't matter! If we have to fight for it, I'm more than willing. Especially for Marissa. And you should be too!

Seth: What about money? Julie Cooper is broke right now. She can't afford Harbor anymore!

Summer: Actually, she can. Her tuition is covered. When she got kicked out, the money stayed at Harbor, so if she gets back in, it's already paid for---

Seth: But she got kicked out. So the money doesn't belong to her or Julie anymore. It belongs to the school.

Summer: But the only reason she did get kicked out is because Taylor asked the Dean to kick her out. Once we bust him---

Seth: You have to stop worrying about her, okay. We have to focus on college right now. We have to accept that things have changed and move on---

Summer: Well, I guess not everything changed, Cohen. You're still just as selfish as you used to be! (_Summer turns her back to him starts walking away._)

Seth: Summer! Come on! (_She turns back around and walks up to him._)

Summer: Cohen, if you're not gonna help me---

Seth: Help you what? Give it up, Summer. The dean is up our asses, Taylor can get whatever she wants, and---

Summer: That's the whole point, Cohen. Every bad thing in this school right now revolves around Taylor and Dean Hess. Once we bust them, things can go back to normal So are you going to help me, or not?

(_The camera shifts to Seth, unsure of what to do. Dean Hess then walks by, looking at Seth._)

------------------------------

Newport Union High School, Senior Hallway, Tuesday, 9:00 A.M.:

(_Johnny is in the hallway and neither Marissa, Casey, or Chili are there. He looks around to see if anyone is watching tand then quickly makes a turn in the hallway, only to another person._)

Johnny: Volchok! You're not supposeed to be here!

Volchok: I was the one who got you to come here, dumbass.

Johnny: What do you want from me?

Volchok: Harper, I want to start of by saying that you suck. What the hell was that out there? You think that's how you're gonna get a spot on the Hurley Tour?

Johnny: Yeah? Well I seem to remember you bombing that tour---

Volchok: What? You think you're better than me? (_Casey walks towards the two of them in trying to take a shortcut and is not only confused, but nervous, when she sees the two of them together._)

Casey: What's… what's going on over here?

Johnny: Nothing. (_He walks away and Caseuy and Volchok don't move. The two of them share a look, and the scene ends there._)

------------------------------

Episode 7: The New Beginning

Part 3: College Combat

------------------------------

Harbor High School, School Auditorium, Tuesday, 1:00 P.M.:

(_A representative of Brown is speaking and then finishes. As he gerts opff the podium, we see a group of people come to the stage to talk to the reprasentitive.Dr. Kim then begins to speak. We see Summer, Seth, Taylor, and a few others talking to the Brown Repreasentative._)

Brown Rep: Well, I'm sure you all got a good idea of what our school is really about---

Taylor: (_to Summer_) Just to clarify, for those of you are haviung trouble like Summer here, this is Brown.

Summer: And what does that mean?

Taylor: I just thought you'd be interested in something more of your own level. (_to the representative_) Forgive here, she's always had a little trouble grasping onto these sorts of things.

Summer: Actually, I am very interested in this school. And I have just as much right to be here as you, so---

Taylor: Oh, I was just trying to help you out, in case you were looking for something more like---

Summer: What are you trying to say?

Seth: Please, let the man continue. Let's all just stop fighting---

Taylor: Well, you know. You've never been two brilliant, aside from shopping.

Summer: And you?

Taylor: I'm a great student and a very active one. I participate ina lot of extracurricular programs and activites. I'm also the Social Chair at Harbor, which is a big deal, Summer. Now, can you honestly tell yourself that you are exposed to those sorts of things?

Summer: You stole the spot from Marissa.

Taylor: Marissa's gone, Summer. Let it go.

Brown Rep: Ladies, please. I can't say this isn't entertaining, but it's enough---

Summer: And why do you think that is, you---

Taylor: And look at your grades, Summer. Is that the best you can do? Because I'm sure Brown is looking for students---

Summer: My grades are fine.

Taylor: It's okay, Summer. Don't worry. I mean with the home you live in and your stepmom---

Summer: Yeah. And how's your mom been doing? Word on the street is (_She puts her hand on the side of her mouth pretending to tell a secret and whispers._) she used to be a whore!

Taylor: Excuse me? Getting, back to the point, I'm a solid A student. And you? What's your average?

Summer: I'm just as good a strudent as you are.

Taylor: I disagree---

Summer: Fine. My grades aren't as high as yours. Of course, I was sexually involved with the dean of discipline, my grades would be a hell of a lot better too!

Taylor: (_to the Brown rep_) So, you were saying, about the school.

------------------------------

Harbor High School, Senior Hallway, Tuesday, 1:00 P.M.:

(_Ryan walks out of the auditorium and into the hallway. He then takes out his phonwe and calls Marissa._)

Marissa: Hello?

Ryan: Hey.

Marissa: What's up?

Ryan: Nothing.

Marissa: Nothing? You called me to say just that,

Ryan: Look, I need to talk to you about… (_The camera shifts to Newport Union and shows Marissa next to Johnny. Johnny is looking the other way and she lookes at him, understanding that it's about Johnny. She then walks away._) Johnny.

Marissa: Look, nothing happened. I know you probably heard about the beach, but…

Ryan: Can't yu just stay away from him? Let him be with Casey and that's it!

Marissa: I can't just ditch him! Besides, she's not talking to him.

Ryan: I can see why!

Marissa: Ryan, you're being unreasonable.

Ryan: After all that we've been through, you start ditching me for some random guy?

Marissa: I did nothing wrong! You're the one who's wrong here!

Ryan: Really?

Marissa: All those times I tell you about Trey. The nightmares. All the times I ask you to try to understand how hard it is for me.

Ryan: What does that mean?

Marissa: It means you're never there anymore! All you do is accuse me!

Ryan: That's because you're always with him!

Marissa: We're just friends!

Ryan: Yeah? Well, I don't think he see it that way.

Marissa: And to think you'd have the least bit of faith in me.

Ryan: He tried to---

Marissa: He tried. And I backed away. So think about it Ryan. I didn't hook up with him and I never would. But I guess it's for you to decide.

Ryan: Fine. (_He hangs upo after being hung up on._)

------------------------------

Charlotte's House, Julie's Room, Tuesday, 1:15 P.M.:

(_Julie is making her bed and getting her room in order. She turns around to the voice of Charlotte, who has been waiting at the doorwy for quite some time._)

Charlotte: Hey.

Julie: H-hey, Charlotte.

Charlotte: So, is everything alright. When we left the Yacht Club, you seemed, I dunno.

Julie: No. No, I'm okay.

Charlotte: Yeah? Because my purse was a little rattled when I left. And you've been acting very nervous since.

Julie: Well, I didn't take your money, if that's what your asking---

Charlotte: Cute, Julie. Very cute. But I think we both know what this is about.

Julie: No, I'm sorry. I'm at a loss here. What's going on?

Charlotte: What do you think is going on? That's what I need to know.

Julie: What are you talking about?

Charlotte: (_She comes towards Julie, who looks staright at her._) You know about Kirsten, don't you?

Julie: You are such a bitch---

Charlotte: Oh, come on Julie. I'm a criminal. And so is my boyfriend. And we're very dangerous---

Julie: Is that a threat?

Charlotte: You're a smart woman, Julie. Think about it. I don't need to lay a finger on you. Because if the word gets out, you're on the streets. And if the plan is a success, who knows? You might even get a small reward.

Julie: You are a sick person---

Charlotte: I'm a con-artist. Did you expect me to be so nice?

Julie: I have never expected to meet a person so low as to try to cheat Kirsten Cohen. You are scum.

Charlotte: And you're homeless. So think about it. You wanna bust me? Come on. Is it really worth it to you?

Julie: Never in my life did I imagine something like this to happen. To Kirsten Cohen---

Charlotte: Well then you better wake up, honey. You're in the middle.

Julie: I can't believe you.

Charlotte: Welcome to the real world. (_She gives Julie an evil grin and then turns around and walks off. Julie stands there with the classic Julie Cooper face that everyone can just picture._)

------------------------------

Episode 7: The New Beginning

Part 4:

------------------------------

The Newport Group, Caleb's Office, Tuesday, 4:00 P.M.:

(_Sandy is waiting and Wayne walks in._)

Wayne: Sandy!

Sandy: Wayne, how are you?

Wayne: So, I was thinking we could discuss some of the plans I've come up with for the company.

Sandy: Sure. If you son'tmind, though, I'm just gonna call my wife.

Wayne: Sure. (_The camera shifts to Kirsten laying in bed. She is reading a book. Her cell phone then rings._)

Kirsten: Hello?

Sandy: Hey.

Kirsten: What's up?

Sandy: Well, I'm a the Newport Group with Wayne. Are you with Charlotte?

Kirsten: Well, no. She didn't call. I left a message.

Sandy: Oh. Well, I'm sorry. I can come home if you want.

Kirsten: No, it's fine. I'm just reading.

Sandy: Well, I won't be long. I'll just discuss some of the details and then I'll help you find a job.

Kirsten: Okay. Love you.

Sandy: Love you too. Bye. (_She hangs up and the camera returns to its original focus- Sandy._)

Wayne: Okay. Lets get down to some of the details. (_The scene fades out and we see Sandy and Wayne discussing the compoany in great detail. Sandy and ayne are making a lot of progeress._)

------------------------------


End file.
